Many venues, such as arenas, stadiums, and concert halls, offer seating in the form of benches or chairs for hundreds, thousands, or tens of thousands of patrons. During an event at one of these venues, patrons often get out of their chairs and move around the venue (such as to purchase food or drink) before returning to their chairs and sitting down again. Many of the chairs at venues include drink container holders sized to hold patrons' drink containers.